Where The Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends Are
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For years, I always wanted to see the outside world. Now, I will go exploring and along the way reunite with my imaginary friends. This isn't the end, it's only the beginning.


Intro:

It's crazy that since this is me and my friends' 4th anniversary and that since they mean the whole world to me, i've decided to do this story based on "Where The Wild Things Are". So yeah this should be quite a story for me so with that said, let's see how it all happens.

Chapter 1: Before The Journey Began

For me since I had autism, it was really hard for me having friends since they would rather be with someone else than me. As for my home, well it's not since I got done with school because I do get my down time once in a while so thankfully it's all good. I always wanted to see what would happen if fate took me to a strange and new place. But one day fate changed everything and my life would never be the same.

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

It all began when my parents divorced. It was truly a no good horrible day for me since they lost custody of my sisters.

The next day, Mom and I had a conversation. She said that she and Dad just didn't think they would stay together forever.

She then told me to leave home because she thinks once I went to see the outside world, I would be happier out there.

I then hugged her and I knew this would be the last time that I would see her.

When that done, I went to the boating dock, found a boat, and I setted sail to the sea.

While I was on the boat, I thought about what my life could've been if my parents never got the divorce.

Chapter 3: The Island

While I was sleeping, the boat landed on a mysterious island. When I heard the boat make it on land, I was still asleep and yes I actually got some good rest.

The next mornig, I got out of my boat and I couldn't believe that I was on actual land. It was truly the most amazing and also weird because I could also swear that out of all the islands in the world, this one was really strange and trust me that says a lot.

The first thing I said was "Hello. Anybody here? Hello?" Well there was pretty much silence well on the beach.

I knew there was something on this island. So I decided to venture into the forrest and hopefully this island won't be so empty.

Chapter 4: Into The Woods

Once I was in the forrest, I hid behind some bushes. While that was done, I looked to see what was there and of all the things that i've been thorugh so far, this was by far the most strangest and amazing moment ever.

Apparently, there were 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a male reindeer, a male black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a very huge male white rhino. Believe it or not, I actually knew who they were I just worried they wouldn't know me again.

At first, I just couldn't believe it at all because I wanted to know how they got here in the first place.

Then all of a sudden, one of them wanted to check who was behind the bushes. I knew I would be attacked.

So I ran away from the forrest to my boat to get the hell out of here.

Once I was on the beach, I knew I should've seen this coming but somehow my boat is completely wrecked.

The sail, body, and flag all torn and destroyed. Even worse, that ship was the only thing I had left.

Even worse without the boat, I really didn't know where to go next.

Chapter 5: Reuniting With Some Very Special Friends

Once my boat was completely wrecked, I just sat on the sand thinking about what to do now.

What I didn't know was that the polar bear actually followed me to see what happened.

When he sat next to me, at first I couldn't tell who it was.

But then I finally knew who he was: he was Peter thr triple king sized polar bear with a big heart and gentle soul.

Once I realized that, he gave me a bear hug and I enjoyed it because I haven't seen him or the other 9 in a while. So it was good to be back with my spiritual therapy animal friends.

When that was done, we headed back into the woods and I got to reunite with the other 9. It was truly a moment I will never forget.

So yeah it was good to be back with them. I haven't seen them since they went on vacation and at first I thought they were gone forever.

But once I knew they were on this island the whole time, it just made me thankful that I haven't lost them in my life.

Chapter 6: What Happened Next

After the reunion, well things were doing just fine.

I finally got to be with them for the first time since the divorce and our bond has gotten better ever since.

Once me and my friends sent an SOS, we were able to leave the island for good.

Now that we're off the island, our adventures together was just getting started.

Epilogue

To be honest, this story may not be as long as my past works, but I just wanted to see how this would turn out so yeah it's good to have imaginary friends that care a whole lot about me.


End file.
